herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Jingaling
Jing Jingaling is the king of Jinjo Village and all things Jinjo. Making his first appearance in Banjo-Tooie, this large, yellow Jinjo king lives in his golden palace at the center of Jinjo Village and spends most of his time sitting on his throne with his pet, Toots. After Banjo and Kazooie defeated Klungo and visited King Jingaling, he tells the duo that when Gruntilda and her sisters drove through the village, all the Jinjos were scared away from their homes. King Jingaling gives Banjo and Kazooie a Jiggy to begin their journey. Moments later, Grunty uses the Big-O'-Blaster machine to suck up the life force of the King to create a new body for herself, narrowly missing Banjo and Kazooie as they left the palace. Unfortunately, the King was turned into a gray, evil zombie. His pet Toots was reduced to a pile of ash, with only a pair of blinking eyes remaining. Near the end of the game, Banjo and Kazooie use B.O.B. to reverse the effects and revive him. King Jingaling and Klungo later visit Bottles and Mrs. Bottles, joining in the party celebrating Gruntilda's defeat (and scaring Klungo with a firecracker type toy during the party).King Jingaling seems to have ties to several bosses in the game. If you stand around his palace while he is transformed into a zombie or attack him, he will give you hints on how to defeat bosses and random quotes. However, be cautious, as he will attack while he is a zombie. At the end of the game, he is rescued by Banjo and Kazooie when they infiltrate Gruntilda's hideout, Cauldron Keep. Using the B.O.B (Big-O'-Blaster), they are able to revive Jingaling and Bottles. King Jingaling seems to act young seeing as he says "yo" often. He is one of the few characters Kazooie does not seem to insult - she even thinks his "strange pet thingy" is "cool". The duo often get his name wrong though, which annoys him little by little, as is evident even after you beat the game (Banjo mistakenly calls him "King Dingaling"). Although King Jingaling is ruler, it is strange to point out that the Jinjonator is more powerful and is considered a sort of ruler by the Jinjo Oracles.King Jingaling's Zombified Throne Room theme song is one of the few items that can be permanently missed in the game. It will not appear in the Jukebox if King Jingaling is not visited in his throne room as a zombie. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, King Jingaling appears in Showdown Town running a bingo parlor. As you find and complete Jinjo challenges in the various levels throughout the game, they will give you Jinjo Tokens to bring to Jingaling and play for vehicle parts and Musical Notes. Jinjo Bingo is not exactly the same as American Bingo, but the concept is similar: the player uses Jinjo Tokens to fill up rows and columns to win prizes. Once all Jinjo Tokens are collected, the entire board can be filled in. Each time you exit Jinjo Bingo, King Jingaling talks about going into the window cleaning business. Navigation Category:Banjo-Kazooie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:False Antagonist Category:Non-Action Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Lawful Good Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Protector Category:Monarchs Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Revived Category:Damsels